1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a vehicle light, and more in detail, vehicle light called xe2x80x9cprojector lampxe2x80x9d and used for the purpose of illumination such as head lamp, fog lamp, or the like, whose composition adopts a multi-ocular lens integrating a plurality of lenses.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
As an example of composition of this kind of vehicle light pertaining to the prior art, the Japan Patent Publication Hei 11-297103 of the Applicant of this Application discloses a vehicle light wherein a multi-ocular lens having for instance seven lenses disposed concentrically to a single light source is disposed, a petal form reflector mirror for introducing light to respective lens composing said multi-ocular lens is disposed to the light source, and crossing light distribution or other desired light distribution by synthesizing the light distribution shape from respective lens.
However, in said conventional multi-ocular vehicle light, when a metal halide lamp or other discharge light is adopted as light source, the light radiated downward is colored due to deposits in the bulb; therefore, said part of light radiated downward should be shielded, as for head lamp whose illumination light is prescribed as white or light yellow monochrome. Consequently, light is hardly distributed to the lens disposed below the light source, and lenses disposed downward contribute substantially little to the formation of the light distribution characteristics, causing problems. Besides, the adoption of multi-ocular lens results in an extremely strange exterior shape as vehicle light, and when it is combined with a vehicle light of conventional composition, it becomes difficult to unify the design.
As a concrete means to resolve said problems of said conventional multi-ocular light, the present invention provides a multi-ocular light composed by using a multi-ocular lens integrating a plurality of lenses and comprising one illumination light source for said multi-ocular lens, and a reflector mirror for distributing light from this single illumination light source to said respective lenses, wherein a signal light source is provided at the back of said multi-ocular lens to correspond to at least one lens of this multi-ocular lens, in order to assure the illumination function when said illumination light source is turned on, and the signal function when said signal light source is turned on; said multi-ocular light, wherein a movable shutter for opening/closing light distributed by at least one lens among said multi-ocular lens, is disposed between said illumination light and said reflector mirror, the driving light distribution is set to the light radiated outside from said lens opened/closed by said movable shutter, the crossing light distribution is set to the light radiated outside from the other lens, and the driving light distribution and the crossing light distribution is changed over by the operation of said movable shutter; and said multi-ocular light, wherein a second reflector mirror corresponding to the same lens as the second illumination light source to correspond to at least one lens of this multi-ocular lens is disposed at the back of said multi-ocular lens, the crossing light distribution is set to the light radiated outside from said lens corresponding to said illumination light, the light distribution other than crossing light distribution is set to the light radiated outside from the lens corresponding to said second illumination light, and the light distribution other than crossing light distribution is obtained when said illumination light source and second illumination light are turned on, or only said second illumination light is turned on.